You Came Back
by katibee234
Summary: 6 years after seeing him for the last time, Hermione's secret will finally be told to the one person she ever truly loved. What will he say? Will he be mad or will he find that he stills loves her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is a rewrite of You Came Back. Some of it will be the same and some of it will be new. I have added more chapters and the plot line will not move so fast and hopefully it will be better.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. Everything else comes from me.

Hope you enjoy the rewrite :)

You Came Back

It was almost six years after she had graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sitting on the back porch of Grimmauld Place, the home of her best friends, Harry and Ginny. They had just got engaged and the last party guest had finally left. She was watching the sun go down when Harry came out and sat by her. She laid her head on his shoulder and they just sat in silence for about five minutes before Harry finally broke the silence.

"Mione, are you okay? You seemed really out of it tonight."

She kept her head on his shoulder and replied, "Yeah. You know how I get when it's this time of year. It just brings back memories."

"I know."

She lifted her head, "I was going places, Harry. I was going to become a healer. I was going to be working at the most respectable wizard hospital."

"I know. Do you no like how your life turned out?"

"I want to hate it, but I can't. What happened ruined what I had planned for my future. But no, I don't hate any part of it." She laid her head back on Harry's shoulder. It was silent for about thirty seconds.

"Mummy." She turned her head and looked at the patio door. There standing in the doorway, was a little girl crying.

"What happened, sweetie?" Hermione asked as her daughter ran into her arms.

"Zander took my dolly and wont give back."

"Oh Alice, it's okay." She set her daughter on the ground in front of her and wiped her tears, "Why don't you go color and I will have a talk with your brother later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, mummy. Bye, Uncle Harry." With that, she went back in the house. Her blonde curls bouncing as she ran to her room.

"So, you have no regrets?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do. I regret getting pregnant at eighteen years old, but look what I got, two wonderful kids. Sure it wasn't what I had planned for my life, but I couldn't be happier."

"If you say so."

"It's true. I love those kids more than anything in the world. I would do anything for them."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, why?"

Harry got up and knelt in front of her and took both of her hands in his. He looked her in the eyes, "Look, you're going to hate me when I say this, but I think you have to tell him."

Hermione's eyes widened, "NO! No, no, no, no!"

"Mione…"

"No, Harry, I can't do that. You know I can't do that."

"C'mon, Mione. Alice asked me the other day after I read her a story where her daddy was. You can't keep this a secret for much longer. Those two kids are getting older; they are going to start asking questions. You have to tell him. Even if it is Malfoy."

"Ahh!" he screamed as he felt a bucket of cold water get dumped on him. "What the hell was that for!?" he heard laughing and turned to his left. "Damn, Blaise. What are you doing here?"

His friend laughed. "You have been in this bed for the past three days."

"Well it was a hell of a party, and I had a hell of a hangover."

"Well the prophet just came. You might want to see it." Blaise threw the paper at Draco and sat on the window seat in Draco's room. Draco sat up and picked up the paper. His eyes widened at the front page.

''The Boy Who Lived' to Wed'

He franticly started to read the article, looking for a certain name. When he saw Ginny's name, he let out the breath he had been holding in and threw the paper down in relief.

"You okay, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah."

"You thought it would be her didn't you?" Blaise questioned his friend.

"Yeah," Draco replied, looking at his hands.

"You have not been able to get her out of your mind for almost six years now. What is up with you?"

"I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about her, ever since our repeat of 7th year. God, I can't believe I ended things with her the way I did."

Blaise looked confused. "Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend? You used to not care what happened to the women you dumped."

Draco had laid down on the bed and put his arms over his eyes.

"Okay. That's it. I'm taking you out tonight. Mandy has some muggle friends that know of this very exclusive club. Only the elite get in."

"Blaise, I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay here."

Blaise was fed up with his lazy attitude, so he walked over and pulled Draco out of his bed. "We are going to meet a girl and get Granger out of your head. For good!"

Draco didn't want to fight with his friend, so he agreed. They got ready and apparated to Mandy's loft.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 of You Came Back. I hope you enjoy it! - Kati

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is the work of JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mione. I know what you need," Ginny said coming out the back door. "You need a night out with the girls. My friend from work invited me out tonight and she said I could bring someone. You're that someone. Let's go. Harry will watch your kids, alright"<p>

"Yes. They will have a great time with their Uncle Harry."

"C'mon, Mione. Let's go have some fun. It will get your mind off Malfoy and just let you cut loose and have fun."

Hermione though about it and decided it would be fun. "Okay, I'll go."

Ginny squealed in excitement and hugged her best friend. "Okay! Let's go get ready!"

Ginny pulled Hermione off the bench and up to her room.

Harry waited in the living room for about forty-five minutes before they came down. "Wow," was all he could say when he saw them.

Ginny was wearing a metallic gold spaghetti strap dress that came down to just above her knee. Her red hair was straight with her bangs braided back into a half ponytail. She was wearing four-inch strappy black heels. What she normally looked like when she went out.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked nothing like she normally did. She was wearing a strapless black dress. The neckline was sweetheart, showing just enough cleavage but not too much. It was tight on top and loose from the hips to where it stopped just above her knee. Her hair was in loose curls and pinned so it hung over her left shoulder. She was wearing three-inch red pups that made her a little bit taller than Harry.

"Mummy, you look pretty," Alice said when she was spotted at the top of the stairs with Zander.

"Where you going?" the little blonde boy asked.

She beckoned for her kids to come down the stairs. "Mummy and Aunt Ginny are going out for a little while. You two are going to be staying with Uncle Harry when I'm gone. Be good." She hugged and kissed her kids and turned to Harry. "I have my cell. If anything goes wrong, please call me."

"Don't worry; I can handle the two little munchkins."

"Hey, I'm not that little," Alice, replied.

"We are five years old," Zander added. He had a look on his face that any Malfoy would be proud of.

"Would you look at that? He looks just like Malfoy," Harry said to Hermione with a smile.

"OW! I was being serious. He does look just like Malfoy," he whispered after Hermione hit him.

"Okay. Let's go. We don't want to be late," Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>When Draco and Blaise arrived in Mandy's loft, Blaise was attacked. His girlfriend threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.<p>

"Well if that's the welcome I get, I'll come over more often," he smirked at his girlfriend.

"Well, you are welcome any time. Hi Draco."

"Mandy," he nodded his head.

"Okay, well you guys, I would like to introduce you to Clara. I met her while on tour in America. She used to work for the American Ballet Company. Now she dances here in London with me. Clara, this is Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy."

"Hi," she said to both of them. "Oh, and yes I am a witch. I studied in America."

"Okay, now that you are introduced, let's go."

They were walking out the door when Blaise pulled Draco aside. "Hey, cheer up. We are going out to a club with beautiful women. Where is the Malfoy that used to party all the time? The one who wasn't stuck on one woman? Stop thinking about her, at least for tonight, and have some fun."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine." He walked over to Clara. "Shall we?" he held out his arm for her to take.

"Sure," she replied, taking his arm.

Mandy only lived a few blocks from the club, and when they got there, they were let in right away as Mandy was very famous and graced many covers of magazines, both muggle and wizard.

"Okay," Mandy started when they entered. "The bar here sells muggle and wizard drinks. The bartenders are wizards, so they know how to make anything." She turned to Blaise. "Babe, let's dance." They headed to the floor. The music was upbeat, something you dance to.

Draco looked at Clara. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?"

"No, maybe later. I'm going to go and dance. Will you come and dance later?"

"Maybe. I'm not in the best mood."

"Okay. Well I hope you do; it will be fun," she replied sadly and took off toward the dance floor.

Draco headed to the bar. "One fire whiskey, please," he requested when he sat.

"Coming right up, sir."

He ordered two more before Blaise came over. "What the hell are you doing?"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked toward Blaise. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to forget… Hermione?" He was staring toward the door.

Blaise turned around and his eyes widened. There she was, Hermione Granger, with the newly engaged Ginny Weasley.

"I have to talk to her," Draco said, getting up.

Blaise pulled his friend's arm. "Are you crazy? You haven't seen her in almost 6 years!"

"I don't care," he pushed Blaise off him and started to walk toward her.

"Draco…. Draco! Stop!" Blaise yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the very long wait for this chapter. I have been so busy with school and exams and family stuff. But the wait is over and here is chapter 3 of You Came Back

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

><p>"Ginny, this place is amazing. I'm glad I came out…"<p>

"Draco…. Draco! Stop!" Hermione heard somebody yell and whipped her head around to see him. His white blonde hair and silver eyes were moving straight towards her.

"Mione, is that…?" Ginny asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

She turned back toward her friend. "What do you mean by good? How is this good?"

"So you can tell him."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you insane? There is no way in hell I'm telling Draco Malfoy about…"

"Tell me about what?" She froze. The one guy she had ever truly loved was standing right behind her. She slowly turned. If it was even possible, he had gotten better looking in just six short years.

Ginny broke her daze. "Hello, Malfoy."

"Weaslette, how's it going?"

"Fine. Mione however has something she would like to tell you. Right, Mione?"

"I'm going to kill you," Hermione whispered back to her. She turned to Draco. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Hermione blushed, "I've missed you too."

Draco smiled for the first time in years. Hermione's heart melted at the sight of his smile. It was the same as she remembered.

"Do you want to take a walk? I would really like to talk to you." Draco asked her.

It was Hermione's turn to smile, "A walk would be very nice." She turned to Ginny, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Oh of course. My work friends are here somewhere. You go have fun." She winked at her friend and walked off.

Hermione turned back to Draco, "Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Whenever you are."

They headed out of the club and walked toward the water. It was a quiet walk. They walked for a while before anyone said anything.

"So how have you been Mione?"

"I have been good."

"That's good. What have you been doing all these years? I haven't heard anything about the Golden Trio besides Potter's engagement."

"Well Harry works for the Ministry as an Auror. Ron moved to Romania to work with dragons alongside his brother Charlie. As for me, I haven't really found me place yet. I'm living with Harry and Ginny at the old Black residence."

"I thought you wanted to be a healer. At least that's what I remember you telling me."

Hermione sat down on a bench. "I was going to work at St. Mungos. I even got selected to start a few months after we graduated."

He sat down next to her "Why didn't you take that opportunity. I remember you talking all the time about wanting to heal people and, just, why didn't you do it?"

"Some, how should I say this, family issues that came up."

"Oh what happened?"

"Uh, I really don't want to talk about it. Maybe when the time is right I will tell you."

He took her hand is his, "Whenever you are ready to tell me you can."

She smiled. That sat and talked for a while. They didn't know how long they had been sitting and talking until Hermione's phone beeped. It was a text from Ginny saying she was ready to leave. Hermione looked at the time on her phone and stood up. "Oh my gosh, look at the time. It's nearly midnight! I have to get going!" She started to walk back toward the club

"Hey Mione, wait!"

"I'm sorry Draco I have to go."

"Just let me walk you back to the club and Ginny."

She slowed down, "Okay."

"Good." They walked back and as they got close they say Ginny waiting outside looking for them.

"I think I've got it from here. But thank you for the nice talk Draco. I had a really nice time." she smiled while looking into his silver eyes.

"I had a wonderful evening too Mione. Before you go, can I see you again?"

She hesitated for a moment, "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes I do."

She smiled and looked in her purse for a pen and a slip of paper. "Here is my number. Text me or call me whenever. I sometimes have family obligations but Harry and Ginny are willing to help out if it is an evening."

"Great. Expect a call soon."

"I look forward to hearing from you." Before she could walk away Draco pulled her into a hug. Hermione was surprised at first but soon wrapped her arms around him too. Draco didn't want to let go but he did.

"See you soon Mione."

"Bye Draco." She waved as he smiled at her while walking into the club.

"Well, well, well. How was your night Miss Granger." Ginny joked as she steeped next to Hermione.

"It was fine."

"Fine, just fine? I don't believe you for a minute."

Hermione blushed. "Can we talk about it tomorrow, I'm kind of tired"

Ginny laughed, "Okay I guess. Let's get you home and back to you two little munchkins." Right before Hermione and Ginny walked away someone had come out of the club and heard the last thing Ginny had said. His eyes widened and he dropped the drink he was carrying. Had he heard Ginny right? Had he just heard Ginny say "your two little munchkins" to Hermione? He ran back inside to find his friend what he had just heard. There is no way Draco was going to believe this.


End file.
